Belief and Creativity
by germanwarrior96
Summary: Two mortal girls get sent to another dimension to seek their destinys. With the help of the guardians and others they would overcome fear and chaos. Oc/Bunny Lots of Adventure, with a dash of comedy and a sprinkle of romance.
1. Welcome to a New World

On a cold october night, two friends were walking home from a party. Their laughter filled the air. The cherry headed girl was grinning from ear to ear as she held her golden clutch in her hand. Her eyes on her best friend, the whole time.

"Your parents are going to be mad, we stayed later than we were supposed to," Lena the brunette girl said.

"Don't worry, I can try to persuade them with my cooking," Ashley joked but then got serious. "Yes they would…"

"How are we going to explain it to them?"

"How about we tell them the truth?'

"That we both lost track of time?" Ashley asked as she raised a brow. "My parents would think we were lying. They would think we would be with boys."

"Me with a boy?"Lena asked. "Like that'll happen?"

Ashley then turned to look at her with a look of seriousness. "You know that you'll find the right one, it just takes time."

"I know," she sighed.

They were just walking around a corner, where no lights shined. Their neighborhood usually had lights on the main streets. That was it. It was around midnight, and they should've gotten back to Ashley's house an hour or two ago. They had so much fun that they lost track of time, and walking in the dark was their punishment. Though Ashley and Lena didn't seem to mind it that much. At the moment the moon was hiding behind the clouds, blocking its rays.

It wasn't until a few blocks away from Ashley's home that something odd happened to them. Ashley soon stopped at a street sign and looked up to see what it said, with the help of her cellphone. She shone her light on it and it read: Main street.

"We only have a couple more blocks to go."

Lena nodded,"Ok,"

Both her and Ashley stepped into the street to cross when the full moon came out from behind the clouds. Its rays hitting the pavement that they walked onto. In a manner of seconds they were transported from Warminster to a workshop. Not just any workshop though. North's toy workshop. Ashley and Lena stopped in confusion. Neither of them knew how they got there. Though the more they looked, the more they were amazed. Toy planes were flying overhead and little elves were running around. Then Ashley and Lena looked at each other. Their smiles growing big.

"NORTH'S WORKSHOP!" She exclaimed but then blinked as she realized something. "How did we get here? Wasn't this in a movie?"

"Yeah….but something tells me that this is all too real to be a movie set."

With that being said, they heard a voice from behind the wooden door that stood in front of them. They both turned to look at it as it opened. There in the doorway was North himself. His 'Naughty and Nice' tattoos showing, and his beard as white as snow. At first North was quiet as he spotted the two girls. Then he crossed his arms and spoke.

"How did you two get in here?" He asked but then blinked as he saw the black dresses that they wore. He then narrowed his eyes. "You're working with Pitch aren't you!" He demanded.

Ashley was the one who took a step closer to him to try and explain. She shook her head and waved her arms frantically. "No! We aren't with Pitch! We just…..popped up here."

Lena sighed and facepalmed at her friend's explanation. "Nice explanation there Ashley."

Ashley just sighed. North wasn't convinced one bit. So Ashley tried again. "W..what I mean is…" but North flat out ignored her and headed to the signal machine. Both Ashley and Lena bit their lips and followed.

Soon North stood beside the lever and looked at the two. "We shall see if you are a threat or not." With that he pulled down his lever and the signal was sent.


	2. Meet the Guardians

"You HAD to call the rest of the guardians?" Lena asked sarcastically.

North was shocked that this little lady knew that he just pulled the signal for the others. He raised a brow and looked her straight in the eyes. "How do you know this?"

"U...um….."

Ashley cut in to help Lena out by cutting into the conversation, "It's hard to explain."

North folded his arms once more, "Explain yourselves. I have all the time in the world."

"Of course you do Mr. Cossack,"

North blinked again. "How do you know that I was a Cossack?"

Lena bit her lip and shrugged, "Read it in a book?" She said sheepishly.

Ashley was going to say something but then Tooth flew in. Her eyes wide and she looked around nervously. "I...Is...Pitch back?" Baby tooth was by her side as she asked this, she was just as nervous as tooth was.

Ashley, Lena and North turned to look at the frightened fairy. The two newcomers decided to be quiet for the moment. North took this opportunity to try and calm his friend down.

"No tooth, we have….'newcomers'."

Tooth started to calm down and turned to look at the girls dressed in black. "Newcomers?" She asked.

Ashley stepped forward and nodded,"Y..yeah. We just magically popped up into North's office. We don't know how."

"Popped up?" She asked once more. Then she turned to look at North, who shrugged as well.

"I came in here, and there they were. Though I don't trust them…"

Lena then cut in, "Wow, that's offensive. Coming from the guy who stuffed a kid into a sack and threw him into a magic portal."

North blinked but decided to continue on from his last sentence. "As I was saying...I don't trust these two. They are dressed in black, and could be working with Pitch."

Ashley just watched as Lena threw in another sarcastic remark. "Haven't you heard the saying: Don't judge a book by its cover?"

"She's got a point there,' Ashley said as she crossed her arms and held one out to flourish the point.

Tooth shook her head in agreement. North was just getting frustrated more but he turned his attention to the sound of propellers. Sandy was coming in for a landing. Coming in through the open window, a golden plane of sand came down and landed and dissolved. Sandy floated over to North and Tooth with a question mark over his head.

Ashley and Lena watched with bright eyes. Ashley was on the verge of squealing, and Lena knew it.

Lena bent over to whisper into Ashley's ear and said,"Don't squeal….please." She begged. Ashley nodded and tried to control her excitement.

After the guardians talked amongst the three of them, Sandy finally noticed the two girls. They were huddled next to each other. Looking straight at him with amazement. He tilted his head and floated over.

Lena got the courage to raise a hand and wave at him. "H..hi,"she said timidly. Ashley followed her lead with a wave of her own. Sandy waved back and smiled at North and Tooth as if to say they were harmless. Tooth seemed to relax more, but North was still unsure. A few minutes later another guardian appears. Out from a hole in the ground came Bunnymund. His grey-ish blue fur shimmered with bits of frost.

He turned to North and pointed a finger at him. "It better be good North," he stated with his australian accent. Ashley perked up as she heard her favorite guardian appear. Lena watched her friend in amusement.

"We seemed to have a couple of new faces here,"

Bunnymund raised a brow and turned to look at the two girls huddling close until he looked at Lena who began to smirk.

"Well isn't it the easter kangaroo?" Lena said with glint in her eye.

He blinked and started to walk up to her. His eyes narrowing as he came closer. "What...did you call me?" He said and poked her chest.

Ashley watched her friend with a dumbfounded look and shook her head. Before Lena could reply, someone replied for her.

"She said, I heard it clear, That YOU are an easter kangaroo."

Everyone turned to look at Frost leaning against the window frame. A playful smirk on his face.

"Oi, Frosty why did you take so long? The signal sent an hour ago,"he said sarcastically. Frost rolls his eyes and flew down to the others. The guardians were starting to talk amongst themselves. Ashley thought it was a perfect time to interrogate her friend.

She leaned over to whisper her in ear,"_WHY did you say that!?"_

Lena responded with a quiet laugh,"I couldn't resist."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and looked back to the group. Every once in a while someone would look at them, then look at the group again. Ashley only heard one sentence.

"What are we going to do with them?"

Me and my friend are doing this story together. So it's whenever I am with my friend that we complete chapters. So please hold on. Thank you for viewing!


	3. Meet the new spirits

Regular font: Normal Talk

Italic: Manny

From the open window that Jack came through, the moon appeared. It's blue-white rays shined down on the decorative tiles. Ashley and Lena spotted it and looked to see if the other guardians noticed it. This is the second time that they didn't know manny was there, the first time was in the movie. The only one who saw manny besides the two girls was Sandy. Though being mute, gave him little help to get his friends' attention. Through the many images that Sandy made over his head, he still couldn't get them to see. He looked around and spotted the elves.

Before Sandy could pick one up and shake it around like a doll, Lena rose a hand and said,"I'll handle this." With that she turned to look at the others and shouted. "Hey! Manny is here."

As she shouted the elf who just missed being thrown around wiped his brow and made a 'phew' sound. When Lena shouted all the other guardians jumped at her loud voice. Sandy on the other hand was quietly clapping at her with a smile on his looked at her with wide eyes before looking towards the man in the moon.

"So he is, why didn't you tell me Sandy?" North asked before smiling to his friend in the sky. Sandy got angry and sand came from his ears in the shape of smoke. Though he stopped as both Lena and Ashley facepalmed and replied in unison.

"He DID!"

Sandy smiled at the girls but then turned his attention back onto Manny as he moved a moonbeam towards the girls. When the moonbeam encircled them, the light intensified to a blinding flash.

Bunny was the first one to see the changes in Ashley. When he did, his mouth dropped a bit. There in front of his eyes, was a transformed girl. Ashley now had long, maroon hair that curled at the bottom. It's length reached to the back of her knees. Her bangs slightly hid her abnormal colored eyes, her left was light blue, and her right was a gold. Her glasses was at the brim of her nose.

She blinked as she looked at all their awe struck expressions. "Why are you…."she began to say until she realized that she was wearing fingerless, white, skin tight gloves that reached just below the elbows. Her gaze then wandered over to the sky-blue blouse that she wore. It was frilled around the collar and button down. It was sleeveless revealing a bit of tattoos from her back. She felt the cool breeze from the open window through her pleated, knee-length white skirt. Suspenders were attached from the front and over her shoulder to a criss cross in the back. Her shoes were much simpler, just a pair of sky blue flip flops.

"What the…."she said as she looked at herself in the mirror that she found in North's office. Ashley then turned to look at Lena about to tell her something when she saw that she changed as well.

Lena was bent over, with her hand on her head. "What hit me?" she groaned.

"A dragon apparently," Jack responded with a raised brow and open mouth.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Look in the mirror Sheila," Bunny said.

With another groan, Lena turned to look at the mirror and gasped. What she saw was a pair of batlike dragon wings. She slowly and shakily went up to touch the black wings. Her auburn side bang framed her face as she felt the scales on her fingers. Still in shock she looked towards the mirror again and spotted that her once brown eyes were now green. Her once short hair became a knee-length braid.

She turned around to look at the guardian's faces, only to notice that she had a brown peasant skirt, and a white open-backed halter cami. It was adorned with a big black belt around her waist and black boots to match. When she raised her arms to her face, she spotted black scale tattoos that travel up her arm.s At first they seemed like a tattoo but up close you can see that they are actually from her skin.

"What in the world happened!" Lena asked as she felt the scales on her arm. Ashley turned to look at her and shrugged.

_I have an explanation for all of this. Guardians meet the new spirits, who eventually will become guardians. _

"WHAT?!" Shouted North, Bunny and Tooth. Sandy on the other hand had a question mark and an explanation mark floating over his head. Ashley and Lena stared at the moon with their jaws agape. Jack then started to laugh.

"Finally! Someone my age," He then stopped and thought for a second,"Wait….how old are you guys?"

"I'm nineteen," Lena replied.

"And i'm eighteen," Ashley said and crossed her arms.

North then blinked,"How is this possible? How are you able to see us?"

"I openly believed until I was fifteen, and my mom made me 'stop' though as stubborn as I am I still believed," Lena said with a shallow shrug.

"I just believed," Ashley said simply. The others just stared unsure of what to say next.

"Wow…"muttered Jack as he leaned on his staff and looked at the girls.

Ashley then turned back to Manny and asked,"So….why are we spirits?"

"Umm….and Manny, why didn't you talk to Jack for three hundred years? I'm just wondering," chimed Lena. Jack turned to look at Lena with a raised brow, wondering how she knew that.

_That will be discussed another time. Manny answered._

"Figures." Lena mumbled.

Everyone then payed attention to Manny as he explained what was going on.

_A new threat is on the horizon and the Guardians need help if the world is to survive._

"Is it that bad?" Ashley asked.

"Why us?" Lena added.

_Yes, the outlook doesn't look that good. The reason why I chose you, is because of your strong belief over the years Lena. And for you Ashley, I chose you for your creative spirit._

"What?" They both asked.

_All questions will be answered in time._

"How very cryptic…"muttered Lena. Jack heard and rolled his eyes in agreement.

"What about our parents?" Ashley asked with a tilted head.


	4. Mental Break Down

When Tooth heard Ashley's question she started to look frantic. She was biting her lip and her eyes looked around the room. Lena spotted her weird behavior and narrowed her eyes.

"Tooth, is there something you would like to tell us?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Everyone looked at Tooth, which made her quiver a bit more.

"If you have something to say, then tell us, please." Ashley whispered, fearing the worst.

Tooth bit her lip more and sighed as she looked to the girls then to the ground. She took a deep breath before answering. "How to break the news about this…" she mumbled.

"Just tell us!" They both said in unison.

"Well…."she began as she rubbed her arm as she thought,"...they won't remember you anymore...They won't even knew you existed…"

"Of course! When someone becoming spirits, if they have family. They don't remember," stated North as he looked towards the girls with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean they don't remember?" Demanded Ashley as she clenched her fist angrily.

Tooth bit her lip more and frowned worse as she saw Ashley becoming angrier at the silence. she looked over to Lena but saw her eerily silent, her eyes blank. Her distress grew. "I...I...was sent to your world…."

"Wait you two from different worlds?" North asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, but that's not important now," snapped Ashley as she turned to face Tooth. "Continue…"she said darkly.

Tooth flinched at her voice and nodded slightly. " As I was saying….I was sent to your world...by Manny...to erase your family's and friend's and everyone else you were associated with memories…" Manny was gone at this point.

Lena fell to her knees, with her eyes wide and filled with tears. "n...no….No….NO...NO!" She whispered at first and then screamed the last no. "This can't be happening…" she muttered before breaking into a hysteric sobbing fit.

The men were freaking out and was trying to calm her down, Jack watched with sympathy. Tooth on the other hand looked guilty and bit her lip in thought. Ashley went over and pulled her friend into a tight embrace and cried quietly with her.

Sandy took ahold of his feelings and looked over to Jack. After a few symbols appeared over his head, Jack nodded and started to walk towards the trembling duo. Ashley blinked as she felt a soft, but sandy hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the sympathetic face of Sandy. Jack had walked over and embraced them both and tried to calm them down.

"I know how it feels to lose your family…." Jack started.

"But your family's memories wasn't erased like ours.."Lena sobbed.

"I know, but I have a plan...if you just calm down a bit. Everything will be just fine, I know it."

Lena sniffled as she started to calm down from her breakdown and looked up at Jack with red eyes. "How?" she asked weakly. Ashley watched in silence, her crying had stopped.

Sandy started to make pictures over his head of presents, letters, and pictures of people sleeping happily. Jack nodded. "He's right. You can send letters without a return address. You can ask North to give them special presents, and Sandy would always give them good dreams." Sandy nodded. "Also…..you can watch over them from a distance. Even though you can't, you still can." He gave a sly wink. Trying to make her feel better.

Lena looked up and gave a small smile and calmed down. "Thanks,"she muttered quietly as she looked over to Ashley and gave her a gentle squeeze before staggering up to her feet. Ashley following. Their red eyes were now normal.

"S...sorry everyone, I didn't mean to break down…like that…"Lena apologized softly.

Bunny, North, and Tooth gave a small smile and nodded. North then turned to the duo and motioned them to follow him. "Walk with me."

Lena and Ashley nodded and followed North to his office, knowing all too well what was going to happen. When the door was shut, Ashley spoke up.

"Are you really going to give us the 'what's your center' speech?"


	5. The 'center' speech

North blinked in astonishment. "How do you know this?"

"I guess we should probably tell him huh Ashley?" Lena asked with a small smile.

"Yes, we shall," Ashley giggled. "Well as you already know from Tooth, we are from a different world."

"So, we already know who you, you guys are from books and movies from our world," Lena continued.

"That is how we know about how Jack became a guardian and your little speech," Ashley finished.

North stroked his beard and nodded,"That explains a lot. So do you know your centers already?"

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Not really,"they both said.

"Then I will do it again!" Exclaimed North. Lena rolled her eyes and Ashley groaned as she slumped her shoulders. Jack who watched from afar chuckled to himself and leaned on his staff.

"Here, look at dis," said North as he gave them a nesting doll.

"Yes you are very big and intimidating at first glance," said Lena.

"but under that you're down right jolly," Ashley continued.

North watched and crossed his arms as he listened to them do his speech.

"You're Mysterious," Lena piped as she did hand gestures.

"and Fearless," Ashley said with a raised brow.

"And Caring," They both said.

"And my center is full of wonder," North finished the speech with a sparkle in his eye. "So now, what is YOUR center," he asked.

"We don't know," Ashley said.

"It's not something we automatically know, it's something we need to learn," Lena stated wisely.

"That is very wise, my young friend," He stated.

"Can I apologize for my snarky comments," Lena said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a defense mechanism."

North chuckled and gave a humble smile,"Of course you are forgiven, it is I who should ask for forgiveness."

"It's fine, I can't really hold a grudge." Lena replied.

"Neither can I," Ashley chirped.

" Hey umm North, I have a question?" Jack said as he stood in the doorway. "On my way here from Germany, I spotted this strange floating island."

"What?" Asked the trio as they looked upon the boy.

Jack rolls his eyes and repeated,"I saw a floating island, it was hovering over the English Sea."

"Dat is strange," North said as he stroked his beard. "How about we go check it out?"

"Are we going to use the sleigh!" Exclaimed Ashley with bright eyes and a goofy smile.

North beamed and chuckled at the young lady's expression. "Why of course!"

"Yes!" Lena exclaimed as well.

Jack and the rest gave her a strange look with a few giving raised brows. Tooth, Sandy and Bunny overhead Jack saying something about a floating island and were listening.

"What? Everyone loves the sleigh," Lena said with a shrug.

"Not me," chimed bunny.

"Why ever not?" Lena asked teasingly. Ashley felt pity towards the fellow.

"Why don't we take the tunnels?" He asked as he bit his lip and started to jitter.

"You afraid cottontail?" Jack teased with a smirk.

"Am not! You bloody show pony," muttered Bunny as he crossed his arms.

Ashley chimed in as she batted her eyelashes in Bunny's direction. "Oh please come with us Bunny."

Bunny was putty in her hands and felt his face heat up. He shuffled a foot against the ground in an awkward manner. He was looking to the ground at first but then looked up to the group and gave in. "Alright, alright. We'll take the bloody sleigh."

Ashley giggled cutely before bounding over to him and giving him a quick hug before walking over to Lena, leaving bunny blinking at what just happened. Lena was smirking at her friend and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Good Job."

Ashley stopped and made a dramatic bow. "You're very welcome." No one else noticed, for they were a bit preoccupied trying to get ready to leave.

Soon everyone was ready to leave. Tooth and baby tooth had flew over to the elevator, Sandy floated after them. North had appeared after disappearing to grab his hat and coat. Bunny was already waiting for them in the elevator, obviously still a bit worried. Ashley and Lena were the last ones to enter the elevator.

After getting out of the elevator, the small group headed towards the sleigh. AShley was looking around in awe, as she saw all the Yetis preparing the sleigh. Though one of them caught both her's and Lena's attention immediately. Phil.

"Before we go, let's sneak over and say hi," Ashley whispered to Lena. Lena nodded eagerly and they both slinked over to the greyish yeti. Ashley bit her lip and thought of how to get his attention, but she soon settled on gently poking him in the shoulder. Phil turned around and tilted his head with a questioning look on his face.

"You're Phil right?" Lena asked. He gave a nod. Lena then looked from side to side and cupped her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Don't tell anyone but you are our favorite yeti." Phil smiled and slightly blushed as he turned to grab a few pieces of paper and signed his name on it before handing them to the girls.

Ashley smiled brightly and held the signature in her hand before placing it in her pocket in her skirt. Lena leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said thanks.. Phil blushed more and gave a small giggle. With that, Ashley and Lena waved goodbye and went back to the group.

"I saw what you did there," said Jack with a small smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes,"Shut it,"

"How…"

"Did I get him to like us so quickly?" Lena finished his sentence and gave a smirk,"We didn't try to break in and have to get thrown out multiple times. We just showed up."

Jack rolled his eyes and hopped into the sleigh. Bunny,Tooth and Sand were already in. Baby Tooth flew onto Lena's shoulder and smiled. They both got in, while Ashley marveled at his North's Modern transportation. She stood there so long, that Lena had to drag her in. Ashley gave a sheepish look and sat down next to Bunny.

North held the reins and laughed joyfully," I hope you the loop de loops."

"Crikey, here we go again," muttered Bunny as he held onto the sides for dear life, even before they moved an inch.

With another jolly laugh, North whipped his reins and they took off down the icy tunnel.


	6. Keith and Brianna

Key:

_Italics are for Manny_

Underline is for Keith

**Bold is for Brianna**

The ride down the tunnel was full of screams, both of laughter and fright. When they exited the tunnel, North exclaimed,"Klasno!" The girls were laughing, jack was smirking and poor Bunny was gripping onto the side of the sleigh for dear life.

"Onwards to the floating Island!" Shouted North as he grabbed a snowglobe out of his pocket and threw it. The snow globe burst, revealing a portal that took them out of the sky and above a floating island. Ashley and Lena gasped at the beautifully made architecture.

The floating island was big and was literally floating above the water. It was split half and half between two different cultures where it met in the middle and mingled. On the left side of the island was that of a japanese type village. There was many pagodas of many sizes, that caught the eyes of Lena. On the right side of the island was that of romanesque design. It had buildings with tall arches and a balcony that hangs over the sea. Below the two sides, on the base of the floating island was stairs that led down to the water. The guardians gasped in awe.

North found a huge courtyard and landed there. One by one they all exited the sleigh and looked around at the two cultures.

"Wow,"murmured Jack as he looked around in awe. "You got to be kidding me, who lives here?"

Then out of the blue, Manny shined down his rays in the center of the courtyard. This time, everyone saw him. Which made Sandy very happy.

_Lena, Ashley, welcome to your new home._

The girls blinked and both raised a brow,"What?"

_This palace belongs to the two of you. I hope that you like it._

As quick as he appeared, he left. Leaving everyone to ponder on his words.

"Does he always do this?" Lena asked North.

"Pretty much all the time," North replied with a shrug.

Then out of the water a serpent's head came. It's eyes on the group. He seemed to be scanning for a particular face. Ashley looked up at the creature and felt lightheaded. She was standing up the one moment and one the ground the next.

"Ashley?!" Bunnymund exclaimed as he kneeled down and started to fan her face. Hearing his cry, the others turned to help. All except for Lena who stared at the sea serpent.

"What the…..?" Lena was starting to say, before she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Pardon me Chikie, I believe your friend has fainted due to my sudden appearance."

"Wait...I can understand you?" Lena asked with a raised brow. Bunnymund had just woken Ashley up when he heard this. Seeing her talk to the creature was too great of a shock that he passed out. Now North, Tooth and Sandy facepalmed. Jack was snickering in the background but watched two in amusement from afar.

"Well of course you can, you look after all mythical creatures and they in turn protect you, and those you care for,"

"That. Is. AWESOME!" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face, she then blinked as she realized she didn't know his name or that he even had a name. "By any chance, do you have a name?" She asked a bit sheepishly.

"I am Keith, the Sea Serpent, one of the three protectors of this island."

"If you are one then who are the others….." Lena was in the middle of asking before two giant tentacles sprouted out of the water beside Keith. He gave an annoyed sigh as she heard a high pitched female voice.

"**How dare you not introduce me, you slippery snake!"**

Lena blinked as she watched and heard the two bicker back and forth. Ashley came to stand beside her and asked what was going on.

"What is going on?" She asked as she saw Bunnymund come to from the corner of her eyes.

"It seems that these twos are part of the three protectors of this Island," Lena exclaimed.

Ashley rose a brow in confusion and asked,"How do you know this?"

"Keith told me."

"Who's Keith?" Ashley asked once more with bewilderment.

"The sea serpent, he told me that I am the protector of mythical creatures and in return for protecting them, they protect us," she explained with a smile. "Kinda cool, huh?"

Ashley nodded slightly as she turned to the bickering creatures.

"I was going to tell her Brianna!" Snapped Keith.

"**As if, you never do!" Retorted Brianna in a mocking tone.**

"You always interrupt me before I do!"

Lena got fed up with the bickering and yelled," Would you two cut it out!" She then looked to the kraken. "...Brianna is it?" she asked before continuing, "He wasn't finished speaking yet, before you interrupted him."

"**Yes, It's Brianna," She said before sighing, "Sorry Lena."**

Lena nodded and put her hands to her hips and smiled,"That's much better."

"How is the Sheila doing this?!" Exclaimed Bunnymund as he watched her talk to the creatures, and the creatures understanding.

North shrugged,"Must be part of powers. Manny did say she is spirit of Myths and Legends. Both do fall under dat category,"

Tooth then asked North,"So does that mean she can understand your yeti's and my fairies?"

He nodded,"Believe so,"

"Either way it's pretty cool!" Replied Jack with a broad smile and amusement in his eyes as he watched the two creatures interact with the winged girl.

Sandy smiled and made many symbols of his head quite quickly in response to Jack. Jack then nodded and replied to his friend,"Yes I believe it is time to go."

Ashley turned as she heard Jack say that and tapped Lena's shoulder to her get her attention. Feeling the tap on her shoulder she bid the two sea creatures ado. She then turned around as they both sank back into the water.

"We have to go, jobs to do," muttered North as he climbed onto his sleigh. Tooth nodded and waved goodbye to the girls before flying off with baby tooth in tow. Sandy swirled his sand around and formed a plane. He gave a smile and a wave before he put on goggles and took off.

Bunnymund looked to Jack and they both nodded for they seem to have the same idea. They were curious about the new spirits and the palace that they now called home.

"I'm guessing your staying?" Asked Ashley with a smile that tended to be aimed at Bunnymund. Jack saw that and smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I want to stay and check the place out,"responded Jack.

"As well as I, Sheila," joined Bunnymund with a toothy grin.

Ashley was going to respond before she heard the thumping of small, heavy footsteps coming towards them. Their eyes grew wide and turned to where the sound was coming from. Through a darkened archway, the sound grew.

Thanks for the reviews! We deeply appreciate it, please continue! I hope you guys like our new recruits, Keith the Sea Serpent and Brianna the Kracken. Soon you'll the meet third.


	7. General, Colonel and Captain

Out from the darkness of the archway came small clay figures. They were marching like little toy shoulders. They were in lines of three, as they came closer to the small group of friends. Ashley watched with a tilted head while her friends watched in amusement. Soon the small figures started to grow and grow, and soon reached the height of Bunnymund.

"We are the Clayo's and will protect you Ashley,"The one who looked like the leader with his clay captain's hat. It was adorned with a paintbrush feather. "I am Vincent, Captain of the Brigade."

Ashley watched a smile on her face. "Serve me well captain!" She giggled as Vincent bowed.

"We are also here to tour you around your palace,"he stated before ordering his crew to head off into the building. "Please follow me,"he said before walking after to his troop.

She looked at them before turning to her friends with a raised brow. Silently asking if they should follow.

Lena walked up and wrapped her arm around Ashley's and started to drag her after the Clayo's. Bunnymund and Jack chuckled before deciding to follow as well. When they stepped into the palace, they entered a giant room with a vaulted ceiling that hung a large crystal chandelier.

Bunny smiled as he thought about the parties and got an idea. "This is the perfect place for parties, Sheila."

Ashley blinked and looked at Bunny and nodded happily,"Indeed it is."

"Then we should!" replied Lena with a hand on her chin in thought. "What celebration isn't celebrated with a party at the moment?" she asked.

"Halloween," replied Jack as he inspected the details of the chandelier.

"Perfect!" Giggled Ashley as she twirled around, looking at all the beautiful details of the room.

"This is the ball room, General,"Vincent said to Ashley, which made her blink but smiled at the nickname.

"Where to next, Captain?" She asked.

"The kitchen," He stated.

Ashley froze before her eyes grew wide.

Lena watched and shook her head,"Here we go.." Bunny and Jack overheard Lena and looked bewildered at her statement.

She then dashed to the a random archway and disappeared. The captain shook his head and laughed,"Wrong Way!"

Ashley then poked her head from behind a pillar, she had a somewhat crazed look in her eyes. "Where!" she demanded.

"Straight ahead and to the left…"

He didn't really finish the sentence before she took off again and towards the kitchen. Jack was a bit scared, while Bunnymund was curious and had a small smile as he darted after her.

Lena smiled and shook her head with her hands on her hips. AFter a few minutes, she followed with Jack and Captain following behind her.

When the three finally caught up, Ashley was running around already grabbing ingredients.

"Manny has gone and done it now," Lena said as she looked around the kitchen.

Bunnymund chuckled as he looked over the couple stoves and refrigerators. The kitchen had plenty of counterspace and had the best cooking technology. It could have seated twenty easily at the giant island in the center.

"What's she doing?" Jack asked as he watched the crazed girl preparing to make some desert.

"Cookies,"Lena said simply. "Ashley! We have a tour to finish, you can do that later!"

Ashley looked up with a pouty face, her eyes wide and begging. "B...b..but…"

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed,"come on, I know North would appreciate the cookies but we have a tour to finish and guests still here,"

Jack waved a bit and Bunnymund smiled.

She then blinked and realized what she was doing, in a minute she was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she walked up to the group. She felt embarrassed beyond belief. "Sorry...I tend to….go….a little overboard."

"A little? It's more than a little Ashley," Lena retorted,"How many years has it been?"

Ashley looked to the ground and muttered, "Eight years…."

"Exactly," Lena snorted.

Bunny and Jack watched in amusement, often giving chuckles every now and then. Though Jack now has ammunition for some pranks, Bunny felt a bit sorry. When Lena turned to the two, she caught the look in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it,"she muttered. Jack laughed. She then turned to Vincent and asked,"Where to now, Captain?" As she asked, she saluted.

He gave a chuckle and said,"The library, Colonel."

Lena's eyes sparkled at the word. She then turned and bowed a bit dramatically,"Lead the way."

Ashley rolled her eyes as the small group started to walk out of the kitchen and towards the library. As they walked, Ashley slid over to Bunny and Jack and whispered. "You think I was crazy with cooking, Lena is crazy about books."

From ahead of them, she rose a hand and said,"I heard that!"

"Curse your enhanced hearing!" Ashley muttered as Lena laughed.

"Not just hearing, but all my senses as well," replied Lena.

Bunny and Jack just shook their head at the bickering friends.

Lena looked over her shoulder at Ashley with a smile on her face, Ashley returned it with a smile on her own.

They soon approached the library, which was behind giant oak doors. Vincent opened the doors to reveal a room that was three times bigger than the library of beauty and the beast. Shelves upon shelves of books from every country, village, and world.


	8. Ello' Charlie

Key:

**Bold and Underline is Charlie or Charles James Michener.**

Lena's smile never left her face as she entered the room. She quickly looked around before heading towards a bookshelf and scanned for some that caught her attention. Soon she was carrying at least four to five books in her hands. Ashley rolled her eyes and went up to her and took a few books.

"Need some help?"she asked with a small smile.

Lena shook her head and smiled,"nah, I got it." With that, she took the books back and headed towards a table. "I'll save these for later." Ashley nodded and looked at Bunnymund who was leaning against a pillar and watched them with a small smile on his face. Though she blinked when she couldn't find Jack. She was about to turn to Lena and say something but Lena spoke first.

"I see that i'm not the only bookworm around here," she stated as she was looking at Jack who was on the upper levels, holding a book in his hand and reading another.

Bunny chuckled and nodded. Ashley smiled and crossed her arms as she watched Jack almost float into a pillar.

"Watch out Frostbite,"Bunny said with a smirk.

"What?" Ashley asked with a tilted head.

Bunny was about to explain before Jack gave a yelp as he bumped into the pillar. HIs books falling to the ground below him. Ashley then got it.

"Ouch…"Lena said with sympathetic look,"I know how that feels,"

Ashley nodded,"So do I, I ran into a rotating door."

"Really?" Asked Lena and Bunny at the same time, though Lena continued," I've ran into three poles, a glass window, and a sliding glass door."

Ashley smiled and nodded,"The problems of a bookworm." Bunny was just looking at the two strangely, after a bit he just shook his head and went to Jack's side.

"Oi Mate, you ok?" He asked as he helped him up.

"I'm fine," Jack laughed and stood up. "Not the worst thing I've run into."

Vincent had stayed by the door the whole time diligently waiting for Ashley's next order. Ashley then realized that he wasn't there with them and turned to look at him. "Is there more to see?" She asked.

"There is your art studio, General." He responded.

"I have an art studio?" She asked.

"Yes, it's the up the hall, down the stairs and to the right. It's really airy with open windows and a skylight.

Ashley smiled and giggled,"I can't wait to see!"

"Shall we go?" Asked Captain.

She eagerly nodded and the group exited the library and was on the move again.

The way to the art studio was that of many details. There was extravagant tiles that led to a spiral stairway that was made of marble and bronze. From the high ceiling was a uniquely shaped chandelier that gave of small amounts of light. As they got to the floor, the small hallway that led to the studio had many famous paintings like that of the Last Supper to the art of cave paintings. Ashley blinked and hoped that they weren't stolen but she got a feeling that it wasn't. They were highly detailed replicas.

Soon they entered the art studio and Ashley stopped in wonder. The size was big enough for everyone to come in, and the ceiling was high and open. She felt the wind in her hair as it swept through the open windows. As she looked around she spotted every art instrument that an artist needed and various sizes of canvases. Ashley let out a squeal as she darted towards the supplies.

Bunny and Jack were intrigued while Lena smiled and shook her head. Lena then turned her gaze away from her excited friend to the captain. "Captain, can I ask you a question?"

The soldier blinked and nodded as he turned to her and saluted,"Anything, Colonel."

"What was the staircase next to the door?"

"That leads to the base. If you go down those stairs, it would lead you to the water. You would be literally a inch away from the ocean or whatever body of water we will be at," He said.

"Do you mind if we go check it out?" Lena asked Bunny and Jack. "Ashley is going to be here for awhile."

They nodded and left Ashley to go crazy in her new studio. They left her as she was sketching a picture out. She didn't even realize at first. Lena let out a gasp as she went down the stairs and into the open air. It smelled and tasted like salt, that is how Lena knew they were in the Atlantic Ocean.

"We aren't in the English Sea anymore,"commented Lena as she walked to where the staircase ended and a small platform began.

"That's because, this Island moves around every few hours. If there is water, this Island will go," exclaimed Vincent as he stood by the stairs. Bunny and Jack had stepped onto the small platform.

It was silent for a couple minutes before the waves below started to bubble and rise. Out from the ocean depths came a creature that looked like a cross between a crocodile and a monstrous angler fish. Jack was caught off guard and actually backed up towards Vincent. Bunny flat out fainted, again. That was when Ashley was going down the stairs and spotted Bunny on the ground.

"What happened….?" She asked before spotting the giant creature.

"The Leviathan," Lena replied simply.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"The third protector i'm guessing?"

Lena shrugged,"I guess so, I didn't have time to ask. Bunny fainted before I could." Ashley nodded in response and looked at the Leviathan with a slight shake.

"**Pardon me madam, I am Charles James Michener, the third protector of this island," said the Leviathan politely and in a british accent.**

"May I call you Charlie?" Lena asked.

"**Of course mi'lady, I see nothing wrong with that."**

"So his name is Charlie?" Ashley asked with a raised brow.

"Actually, his name is Charles James Michener, but I thought Charlie would be better. Also he has a british accent."

"He does?" Asked Jack from behind Ashley who was picking up Bunny who came to.

"Yes."

"Excuse my intrusion General, but I have gotten a message from North that there is going to be a meeting," spoke Vincent.

"**I'll excuse myself for now madam,"said Charlie before sinking down into the ocean once more.**

"See ya later Charlie,"said Lena before turning to the gang. "First a sea serpent calls me Chickie, and now a Leviathan calls me Madam."

Ashley nodded,"Manny never said that being here would be boring."

"Still not really happy with him," muttered Lena with crossed arms.

"I know, but we should get going."

"How are we going to get there?" Lena asked.

"We can take my tunnels," stated Bunny.

Ashley nodded eagerly. "Let's do it!" she giggled.

"This should be fun," exclaimed Lena. Jack just smiled in agreement.

Bunny nodded and taps the foot on the ground and in a matter of seconds a hole appeared from underneath them and they fell through. Then the portal closed and left a flower behind.


	9. A singed tail

In a swift motion, they all slid through the tunnel and reappeared at North's workshop. Bunny appeared like always, on his feet. Then it was Jack who flew and landed on his feet as well. The girl's though, they were a bit different. Ashley was the next out, and she landed on her rump. She winced a bit. "Ow…." Though she was cut off as Lena came out and landed on her. Making Ashley yelp a bit more. as she gave another ow!

Lena got up quickly and jumped with her hands in the air,"THAT WAS AWESOME," she yelled. She then realized that she had landed on her friend and added quickly,"Oh...sorry Ashley.."

Ashley nodded and waved it off as Bunny gave her a hand. "You'll get used to it Sheila.," he said as she was brought up to his chest. She blinked at how close she was and just stayed there for a few before backing up quickly, not wanting it to feel awkward.

North then comes in. "Glad you could make it. We have a few things to discuss.'

"Like how we are going to have a halloween party at our place,"Ashley said with a smile.

"We could include dat in discussion," he replied. "Where are the others?"

"They had jobs to do,"Lena said.

Soon Tooth flew in with baby tooth by her side, trailed by Sandy in his golden plane. "Now we are all here," North said with a nod. He then motioned them all to sit by the fire. Ashley and Lena sat by each other. Then Tooth sat by Lena, and Bunny sat by Ashley. Jack just sat on his staff,. North sat down in his usual chair, while Sandy made a chair for himself.

"So what happened after we left?" Tooth asked rather quickly. She was always on a busy schedule.

Lena placed a hand under her chin as she spoke. "Well...we met our third protector. Turns out he was a Leviathan. His name was Charles James Michener, but we're just going to name him Charlie. "

Ashley nodded,"That, and I also found this in my workshop," she said as she held up a giant mechanical paintbrush .

Lena blinked,"How long have you had that?"

"Ever since I came down from my studio."

"Sorry I guess Charlie coming and Bunny fainting distracted me."

Ashley giggled,"It's ok, I would've done the same thing."

Lena looked over the rest to see all their shocked faces and asked,"What!?"

"You're calling the Leviathan Charlie?" North asked.

"We didn't name him Charlie, he came with the name," Ashley retorted.

"Did the other two have names as well?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, they did. They told me their names were Brianna and Keith," Lena replied.

"So who was Brianna and who was Keith?" Jack asked.

"Brianna was the kracken and Keith was the sea serpent."

The others nodded, though by their expressions they were still a bit confused.

"What?" The girls asked.

"We just think it's strange that you can talk to creatures."

"I guess that it comes with the territory," Lena shrugged,"I was made the spirit of myths and legends. Technically they are myths and legends."

North nodded,"True."

"Don't forget she's also part dragon," Ashley added.

Bunny nodded,"So how about that party?" He wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, tell us about party," North said with a smile.

"Well,, Jack told us that Halloween didn't really get parties. So we wanted to make a party," stated Ashley.

"We do have that huge ballroom that we can use," added Lena.

Bunny nodded,"You'll need to get permission from Jack Skeleton."

"The King of the pumpkin patch?" Asked Ashley with a raised brow.

"Is he actually connected to this world?" Lena asked in confusion. "I thought he was in a different one."

Tooth shook her head,"He's the spirit of Halloween,"

"He's not a guardian yet," Lena asked.

Bunny coughed,"...or never will be."

"Oh yeah, they sacked both you and North. Is that where you got that idea from North?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," North replied.

Bunny shivered at the memory of the sack. "How do you know that Sheila?"

"Again, movie,"

Ashley nodded, "She's pretty much the movie expert."

Lena nodded,"I own a lot of them."

North and the others nodded.

Ashley then got the chance to bring the group back to the conversation at hand. "So how are we going to ask Jack."

North chuckled. "You could always travel by sack."

"Not gonna happen," Lena retorted.

"You can light up a jack-o-lantern and that will take you to the tree ring of doors."

"Such a thing exists?" Ashley asked dumbfounded.

"Sadly yes,' said Bunny.

"You're not on good terms with him are you?" Lena asked.

Bunny shook his head,"Of course not, I still have nightmares of THOSE three."

Both Lena and Ashley said," Ohh..them."

"Jack, you wanna join?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Heck yeah," He answered with a grin.

"Then this meeting is over," North said and stood up. Tooth and Baby Tooth flew out in a rush. Sandy tipped his sand hat and flew out the window. Bunny stood up and was about to make a hole, when Lena got a tingling feeling in her nose.

"ACHOO!" Lena sneezed quite loudly. Though it wasn't any ordinary sneeze, she ended up breathing fire. Which in turn scorched Bunny's tail.

"Oi! My tail!" He screamed as he looked at the now bare stump.

Lena gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Bunny! I had no clue that, that would happen." She apologized quickly. Jack on the other hand was laughing his head off. Lena gave him a glare before slapping him in the back of his head.

Ashley frowned and looked sympathetic at Bunnymund. She felt sorry for him.

"I hope it grows back quickly, or the groundhog would have a laughing fit," Muttered Bunny.

"If he does, he'll have to deal with me," replied Lena.

He nodded and with a quick look at Ashley, he disappeared into the ground.

"'Now I have to watch out for your fire," Ashley commented.

"Please tell me that is all I do," she whined.

"I hope so, with that note, let's get a pumpkin," Jack smirked.


	10. A trip to Halloweentown

There in the middle of a small table was the carved pumpkin. It was gutted and ready to be lit. They all stood around it, wondering what to do next.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"All hands on the pumpkin," Ashley said and placed a hand on the pumpkin, followed by Jack and Lena.

"Now to light it," Lena said,"Let's see if this works." With that being said, she snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared from her thumb. "Apparently it does," she said quite happily.

"Should I be worried..?" Jack asked.

"Only if she burns the house to the ground," Ashley said with a small laugh.

"I'm not a pyro!" Lena protested as she lit the pumpkin.

WHOOSH!

The next thing they knew, the pumpkin was gone and they were in a clearing with trees surrounding them. Each tree had a door shaped for each of the different holiday.

"Hey Ashley, do you think the egg one leads to Bunny's warren?" Lena asked.

She shrugged,"I guess."

Jack laughed and was intrigued by the doors. "So i'm guessing that this one is North's then?" He asked as he pointed his staff to the christmas tree door.

"If I remember correctly, that is the door that Jack Skellington used to discover christmas," replied Lena.

Ashley nodded and found the door that led to Halloween Town. "I found it guys," she said as she grasped the handle. Jack and Lena walked up behind her when she opened the door. In a matter of seconds, dead leaves circled the three of them as a strong wind sucked them into the portal and closed the door behind them.

Ashley was the first to land in Halloween Town, she slipped on a fallen branch and fell face first. Then Lena fell and landed on Ashley which resulted in an oomph from her 'cushion'. Jack on the other hand, he floated on the wind and laughed at the two girls.

"Sorry Ashley," Lena groaned as she stood up and helped her friend to her feet. "Once I figure out how to use my wings, I won't land on you like a sack of flour."

Ashley nodded as she rubbed her back from the impact,"Can't wait for that."

"Sorry to intrude but we have a skeleton to talk to," Jack said sarcastically from atop his staff.

"Well yes, the other _Jack_," Lena said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jack rolled his eyes as he ignored her comment and started to walk to the graveyard. Lena and Ashley, who were giggling, followed behind.

"Do you know where you're going? We know this place better than you do," commented Ashley as she looked around the eerie forest.

Jack stopped and turned to look at the two and dramatically bowed. "Then show the way, my fair ladies."

Lena rolled her eyes and walked past him muttering,"Shut it, Frostbite."

Ashley and Jack followed as Lena showed them a way out of the forest and into the graveyard. As they approached it the curled hill uncurled itself, making a bridge for them to pass over. They walked past the gravestones and towards the old, crooked gate. Zero appeared from under a grave and floated over to the strange trio.

Zero barked and his red nose lit up the darkened day. Ashley turned to look at him and smiled. "It's Zero."

Lena blinked and turned to him and bent her knees to be level with the ghost. "Hey Zero, can you take us to Jack? We need to talk to him."

He barked happily and his nose blinked twice as he started toward town.

Jack watched for a moment before turning to the two girls, only to find them ahead at the gate, waiting for him.

"Hurry up Snowflake, we're waiting on ya," Lena shouted with a smirk.

He shook his head and walked up to them a bit quickly before they exited the graveyard and strolled into town. Lena was fine, while Ashley was a bit freaked out, and Jack was nervous. Many monsters turned to look at them, wondering who these newcomers were. Lena stopped, which resulted in Ashley bumping into her, which made Jack bump into Ashley.

Ashley groaned,"Hey! Why did you…." She stopped as she saw why Lena stopped in her tracks. There in front of her was the Mayor. Ashley groaned inwardly. Jack just watched with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked as his face switched to the blue, pale nervous face. That freaked Jack out a bit.

"We are here to talk to Jack Skellington," answered Ashley.

"He is the spirit of Halloween, is he not?" Continued Lena.

"Why yes he is, now can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Ashley Davinci, spirit of Art," She said as she took out her small paintbrush that grew to a rather large sized brush.

The mayor then blinked and nodded and turned to Lena," And you?"

"I'm Lena Draco, Spirit of Myth and Legends," she said as she fluttered her wings a bit. In a moment of thought, she blew out a small spark of fire.

The monsters around her applauded and cheered. The mayor face changed to that of his more calm one.

"And this is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun," added Lena as she pointed to Jack, who merely waved with a small smile on his face.

"First time we had a guardian here, since Bunny and North," The mayor said.

"Bunny still hasn't forgiven you for sacking him," Ashley retorted.

"But North used the Sack idea,"Lena added.

"Yeah, on me," Jack muttered.

With that the Mayor led them to Jack's house. They walked until they got to a tall, black tower. They went to the door and knocked.

"Jack, you have visitors!" The mayor called with a happy grin.

Sally opened the door and saw the three strange visitors. "Oh, who is this?" She asked as she batted her eyes curiously.

"We need to talk to Jack, we will explain everything and who we are once everyone is together," Ashley said with a smile. Jack just watched a bit and was quivering. He had never seen a lady stitched together like Sally was.

Lena noticed and leaned and whispered into his ear,"Don't be rude. She's a nice lady." Jack nodded and tried to pull himself together a bit tighter.

"Then come in, I'll make some tea," Sally said with a smile as she let the three in and closing the door as the Mayor walks away. She took the small group to the living room.

"I'm sorry but we don't drink tea," said Lena and Ashley in unison. "Jack doesn't like it either, but thank you anyway."

Sally nodded,"Then how about punch, water?"

"I'll take water," Ashley said as she sat down on a chair that would be in an antique shoppe.

"Punch," stated Lena and sat down with Jack on an old sofa.

"Same," Jack added as he sat beside Lena.

Sally nodded and went off to get them their drinks. Soon a pair of long, lengthy legs came their way down the winding steps that was nearby. Then a familiar voice rang out across the room. "Sally, who was at the door?"


	11. Permission to Party

Sally peaked her head from around the bend and smiled,"Just a couple of people wanting to talk to you."

"Oh, is that so?" He asked with a bony smile. He then walked up to where they were sitting. "So who are you guys and what do you need?"

The trio introduced themselves and explained that they came here to ask him permission for something. Jack was a bit surprised at how this boy was also named jack, and that he was also pale, and had white hair.

"Jack is a very popular name, I assure you," Frost stated with a small chuckle. Jack also laughed a bit and nodded.

"Indeed it is, so now what do you wish to ask?"

"Well we just became spirits and we found out that our new place had a ballroom, we was hoping we could use it for a party on the holidays. Halloween to be exact," Lena said as Sally gave her a cup of punch. She nodded a thank you.

"We just wanted to ask you permission before we do anything, so you won't come after us," Ashley said as she took a sip of her water.

"I swear you and Jack are so jittery around here," Lena complained. Ashley and Frost just gave her a glare.

Jack laughed as he put a bony hand onto his chest and grinned,"Of course you can! I just hope that me and Sally would be invited."

"Invited? You two are the guests of honor, seeing how it is your holiday," Lena said with a smile.

Ashley nodded and the others stood up. "Then, we will be seeing you soon then."

"How do we get back?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I know you have a snow globe in your pocket," Lena said with a sigh. "I mean, since we know how to get here, the snow globes should work to and from here. For quick travel."

Jack nodded and pulled out a globe, the snow falling. "So where to?"

"How about to North's?" Ashley asked.

"We can tell him now, and we can go home and find out our powers," Lena suggested.

Jack nodded,"To North's then." With that he said to Santoff Clausen. He then threw it and a portal appeared. Jack was whisked in before Lena and Ashley waved. Then they were out of sight, leaving Jack Skellington and Sally behind looking where they were in wonder.

One by one they appeared in the workshop. Jack somehow missed the wind and landed on his stomach with Lena and Ashley piling on top. He gave a grunt and muttered,"Now I know how Ashley feels."

"Thank you!" Ashley said with a bit of a smirk.

"It's not my fault that every time we use a type of portal this happens," Lena protested.

"I know, but I'm the one who usually gets landed on," explained Ashley with a flourishing hand.

"Not this time," coughed Jack from under the two girls.

"Sorry," They both said as they got up and let Jack up onto his feet.

North chuckled as he stepped out of his office and into the globe room. He spotted them and gave a bright smile. "You have returned! Good news I hope."

Lena nodded,"Well we got permission, they were ecstatic about it."

"Yeah, he had hoped he was invited," added Ashley.

"Of course he was, this is his territory."

North nodded,"Then it's settled, I will send out word."

"Ok, but we must be off then, we want to figure out what our powers are," Ashley said as she folded her arms.

"I already know I can breathe fire, I highly doubt that is all I can do," Lena commented.

"I just hope you won't burn down the house," Ashley said with a smirk.

"Will you quit with that already?" Lena begged.

"She does have a point, you know," stated Jack with a grin.

Lena huffed and stamped her foot against the ground. Where her foot connected with the tiles, frost formed and spread to the surrounding area. Surprising Jack, as well as Ashley and North.

"Apparently you don't control just fire then," Ashley retorted with a giggle.

"Frost? I made frost?" Lena asked quickly.

"Surprisingly yes, now I got some competition," Jack laughed.

North just laughed,"Go now, and find your powers."

Ashley nodded,"Yes, now I can do this," She said as she pulled out a globe.

"Where did you get that?" Lena asked with a raised brow.

"Picked it out of Jack's pocket when he wasn't looking," she said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Should've known."

Ashley nodded and said," To Dravinci Castle!"

"Nice Name," Lena said as Ashley threw the Snow globe and transported them to their floating isle that now resides in the lower Atlantic Ocean.


	12. Coming Alive

A few days later, Ashley was in her open spaced art studio. A pencil in her hand, and she was biting her lip as she looked at a blank sheet of paper. She had artist block. With a frustrated growl, she stood up and walked out of the room to look for inspiration. She didn't want to disturb Lena, for she was in the library, so she looked at the paintings on her wall. There weren't a lot, but most of them were historic; Well, as historic a reprint could be.

The first painting on the wall was a replica of the Mona Lisa. The Lotus Flower of Paris, a famous painting that everyone knows of. Ashley looked at her expressionless face and her stoic position. It was too serious, she wasn't in the mood for painting something like her eyes drifted to another painting.

This Painting was that of a completely different artist with a different art style. The painting was that of The Scream. Edvard Munch had painted it, it was _unique_. She dismissed the idea rather quickly. Leaving only a couple paintings left. The next was one of the more beautiful paintings to be there. The Starry Night.

It was a classic painting that Ashley always had liked, ever since she was a kid. It made her happy to see that she got a replica of it. She remembered how her old elementary school had made a mural of it for school. She gave a happy sigh and thought of it as an idea to try before looking at the last painting.

Ashley blinked as she realized that this painting was different than the rest. For one it was much older than the rest, the second, it wasn't made with normal tools that an artist would have. No it was made by natural resources like fingers and sticks. She smiled as she looked upon a few cave paintings. They seemed original for they were on stone, but Ashley wasn't really sure. All she knew now, was that she got her inspiration.

She quickly turned and walked into studio and started to look around for supplies. First, she grabbed a rather large piece of paper, and then a paintbrush and a few paints. Ashley then got into her work. She was making a caveman. She painted him with a rather large build, with massive arms and legs. His forehead was slanted and he had a few overgrown teeth that protruded from his lips. Not to mention eyebrows that were bushy enough to be called a shrub and a bulging nose the shape of a deformed rock.

When she was finished, Ashley stepped back to look at her new masterpiece. Then something strange happened. The picture was beginning to rise up from the page. First his upper body formed and then his lower, soon he was standing face to face with her. The man now looked at her curiously with beady eyes. After a few minutes of him smelling her, he screamed which resulted in Ashley to scream as well.

Lena had heard her friend scream, so she dropped her book and came sprinting up to where she was only to stop at the top of the stairwell to see a neanderthal dragging her friend by her hair into the hallway.

"Don't just stand there gawking! Help me!"

Lena wasn't sure how to react, but she knew that she had to get her friend out of his grasp. She then got an idea. Quickly she went up to the man which resulted in him backing up and becoming defensive. She then snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in her hand. The caveman then went wide eyed and dropped Ashley onto the ground as he watched the fire with interest.

Ashley let out another groan and got up, her hair now frizzed. She looked at Lena with an arched brow though gave a sheepish smile.

"Where did the caveman come from?" Lena asked.

"Well….I….I didn't know my drawings could come….to life…" She giggled nervously as she tapped her fingers.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I made him...by accident," She repeated.

"So your drawings came to life?" Lena asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah...apparently so," she muttered.

"Hopefully this wouldn't happen on a regular basis,"

"You don't think I don't?"

The caveman was still staring at the flame, giving Ashley and Lena more time to talk. "So what are you going to name him?" Lena asked.

"Name him!? Are you crazy?" Ashley asked frantically.

Lena then put her fingers in a gesture that meant a little bit. Ashley just rolled her eyes. "You created him, he's your problem,"she replied.

Ashley groaned and started to think of a name, but the flame then went out. Though neither Ashley or Lena realized it. The neanderthal. became curious of other things and walked away from their company.

"How about Cronk?" Ashley asked.

"No, sounds too much like Kronk," Lena said.

"Donkel? Dirk?"

She shook her head,"What kind of name are those?"

"I don't know! They're names!" Ashley replied a bit angrily.

"Think something simple, easy to pronounce and for him to remember."

Then there came noises from down below. In the kitchen to be exact. Pots and pans were being dropped and silverware being tossed. Ashley and Lena turned and bolted up the stairway.

As they ran, Ashley belted out a name,"GRUG!"

"Much better!" Exclaimed Lena as she laughed and followed her friend to their newly made 'friend'.


	13. Prehistoric Anger Issues

They burst through the door and tried to grab Grug. He was banging pots and pans furiously. The noise making him laugh and grin. Ashley grabbed his arm, which was a bit hard for his bulky mass. Lena helped but they weren't doing that good for Grug started to pull them towards the blender. After a bit of dragging, they let go and watch him walk over to the machine and play with the buttons. The blender went on and he gave some hoots and hollers.

"If you want I can freeze him,"

"No, that's just cruel," Ashley retorted as she shook her head furiously.

"I was just kidding!" Lena said and raised her arms defensively. "...Now he's getting into the flour….."

Ashley groaned and turned to see Grug dropping the empty flour bag onto the ground. He was now covered head to toe in flour. She just shook her head,"Great," she muttered.

"If I can figure a way to keep him still then I could try and hose him off…" Lena thought.

"How about an earth cage? He likes stone….I guess," Ashley said.

"How do we even know that I can even do that?"

Ashley folded her arms and gave her a look, "Really? Did you have to ask that question?"

"Yes!"

"If I remembered correctly, you were the one who breathed fire, and formed frost from her foot."

"Both accidents," Lena remarked.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't do them. If you could do Ice and Fire, then i'm sure you can do Earth and the rest of the elements."

"Fine, I'll give it a try," she said a bit downhearted. Lena then stomped her foot and stone bars came out of the ground around Grug. It was then topped off with a slab of rock. There he was captured.

"I can't believe that worked,"Lena said with a smile. "Now we just need to hose him down."

"But there is no hose here," Ashley sighed.

Lena didn't reply as she walked towards the sink and turned it on. She let the water flow before moving her hands and the water followed. It slithered in the air like a snake and she directed it to Grug who just sat in the middle of his makeshift cell. Soon he was drenched in water and he started to scream and holler.

"Well at least he's not covered in flour anymore…" Ashley muttered as she held her hands to her ears.

"Yeah but now he won't stop screaming!" Lena said over the screams as she held to her ears more than her friend did.

"A quick blow dry?"

"Sure," Lena said as released her ears and twirled a finger around in a small circle, whipping the wind up. The wind spun Grug around, making him release a small laugh.

Ashley just shook her head,"He's definitely a handful."

"You just figured that out Sherlock?"

Ashley just gave her a small glare.

Grug was now standing up in his small cage, hitting the stone with his fists and gave out grunts and snorts. He wanted out.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't want to hurt him," Lena sighed.

"I know, neither do I. We just need to….teach him," She sighed.

"How?"

"I don't know, go through the process of years?"

"What's that?"

"Teach him the essentials, aka parenting."

"Ok….." Lena said with a raised brow.

"Not in that way, I meant as in to teach him how to talk, how to behave, discipline, etc."

"Fine, but you are in charge. I'll help, but you created him."

"Yes, but you have to teach him english. YOU are the one with books," Ashley pointed out.

"That might be easier, than trying to make him speak."

Ashley nodded and sighed,"True…."

"We need to distract him a bit. How do you put a Neanderthal to sleep?"

They both stopped for a second and laughed,"SANDY!"

"How are we going to call him?" Asked Ashley.

"I can help with that," Came a voice from behind them.

They both jumped and Lena was the first to turn around. "Jack, don't do that! What are you even doing here?"

"Wanted to stop by," He said with a shrug. He then lifted an eyebrow as he glanced past them, towards the now raging caveman in the cell. "Is….that….a…?"

"Caveman? Yes, I accidently made him when I was drawing…."Ashley sighed and gave a sheepish smile.

"I made the cell, It should last a bit," said Lena as she pulled Jack to the ground from his floating status.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I can control elements it seems,"Lena said," Sorry Wind."

"You can talk to the wind?" Jack asked particularly curious now.

"You can, so why can't I?" Lena asked as she folded her arms. Ashley on the other hand was trying to sooth Grug down, but to no avail, she wasn't doing so well.

Jack nodded and laughed," Good point, but I overheard that you need Sandy?"

"Yeah, we need to put Grug to sleep," Ashley commented as Grug was starting to pull her hair. "Let go!" she snapped.

"Grug?" Jack asked.

"That's his name," Lena sighed and growled at him. "Grug! Put her down!" Her green eyes turned yellow and her pupils slitted as the growl left her lips.

Both Jack and Grug kind of flinched at the growl. Jack saw fangs and he stepped back. Grug on the other hand dropped Ashley immediately and cowered in fear.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Your eyes changed color your pupils slitted like a cats…" Ashley explained.

"Don't forget about her fangs," Jack added.

Lena blinked and relaxed, making her eyes to return to green. "Well that's new." Ashley nodded.

"Can you just go get Sandy?" Ashley asked Jack. He nodded and flew off to get his friend. Leaving Ashley and Lena alone again with the frightened Grug.

"I'm going to apologize,"Lena said sheepishly and headed to the cage. "Grug...i'm sorry, but you should behave more. We aren't going to hurt you, you don't have to go crazy."

Grug blinked and he did what Lena thought he did, which was nod his head slightly. It was only for a second, but Lena could have sworn he had understood her.

"I'll be in charge of behavior while you can take the privilege of teaching him how to speak," Ashley said with folded arms. She was quite annoyed already.

"Fine but what is with his fascination of your hair?" Lena asked.

Ashley's hair was now like a billowing flame, bright orange on top, with her ends a yellowish white. "I don't know why!"

"When did it change color?"

"What do you mean?"

Lena sighed and grabbed a mirror like bowl and shoved it to her. "Look," was all she said.

"Fine," She muttered and looked at her now flame like hair. "Great, now my hair is on fire," She muttered in sarcasticness

Lena laughed.

Soon tendrils came into the room, making shapes of various animals. Then from the window, Sandy came flying in with Jack. They both landed and came up to the girls. Sandy made a question mark over his head.

"Can you knock the caveman out?" Ashley asked.

He gave a wide smile and formed a ball of sand and threw it at Grug. The next thing you know, he was flat out on the ground.


	14. Falling and Flying

In the past week Ashley and Lena had their hands full teaching Grug. They had some progress, for he learned how to behave a bit, and rough speaking skills. At the moment, Grug was passed out in his stone age like room. He was out like a light. That gave Ashley some free time to sketch a few things in her studio before Jack would come to help set up for the party tomorrow. Lena was outside in the courtyard, trying to teach herself to fly.

Since, she was alone for the moment, her mind started to wander onto various of them being her crush on bunny. She didn't realize that she was drawing hearts on a piece of paper in front of her. When she did she gave a faint blush, and got up in search of her paint and her giant paintbrush. Soon she started to sketch out Bunny's warren, and soon enough it was completely finished. Ashley then stood back to admire her work, only to realize it starting to distort into a portal. With a small squeak she was sucked in and out of sight.

Lena not knowing what happened at first, was celebrating her victory at learning how to fly.

"Yes! Finally!" Lena shouted happily but stopped when she heard Ashley's squeak by her super powered hearing. She then turned to look into the open window to see that she wasn't there. "Ashley?" She asked as she started to climb through the window.

As she entered the studio, she spotted the portal that had been painted on the floor and shook her head. "Not again," she sighed before flying into the portal after her. When she appeared she held a hand over her mouth as she spotted Ashley on top of Bunny.

"Ok...how did this happen?" Lena asked slyly as she landed not too far away from them.

Ashley quickly stood up with her cheeks bright red,"I...I...well uh...I painted portal it seems to Bunny's Warren.." She said sheepishly as she played with her fingers nervously. "And...I landed on Bunny," she added which resulted in her cheeks to become redder.

Lena walked over and nodded to Ashley as she helped Bunny up to his feet. "So now you can open portals,"

"First the caveman, now portals...what's next?" Ashley asked sarcastically. "Disappearing apples?"

Lena bit the last of her apple and shrugged as she threw it over her shoulder. The trio waited to hear the satisfying thump of an apple on ground but never heard it. They turned around and it was gone.

"Now you're mind reader Sheila," Bunny laughed.

"I wouldn't call it mind reading," Lena stomach then rumbled,"Dang it, I wish I had more apples." She then snapped her fingers and the core reappeared in her hands. "I meant complete ones."

Both Bunny and Ashley laughed at this. "So any ideas of how it actually happened?" Lena asked.

"Portals," Ashley said simply.

Lena then got an idea, she reached out a hand while thinking of the apples in the kitchen. Her arm then disappeared but reappeared once more with a new apple in her hand.

"Pockets in dimensions," Lena said happily as she took a bite of the new apple and burnt the core with the other hand. Turning it into ash. Lena then looked around,"Hey Ashley, what time is it?"

Ashley then blinked and looked at the watch she now had,"One, on the dot."

"Isn't Jack suppose to come at one thirty?" Lena asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well we are in Australia while our island is floating over the Pacific near Chile."

"I can take you there Sheila's," Bunny said with a smile on his face.

Ashley turned with a bright smile,"That would be nice."

"I always like using the tunnels," Lena added. Ashley nodded. "This time, I won't land on Ashley, I promise."

"Learned how to fly?" Ashley asked. Lena nodded. "Nice," she grinned.

"Then that settles it, let's go," Bunny said as he tapped the ground and they were consumed by the hole. Soon they all reappeared in the ballroom. He came out first and landed on his feet, then out popped Ashley screaming until she landed in Bunny's arm. Which made her blush. All the while, Jack was leaning against a column and spotted the two.

"Hey lovebirds, did I miss anything?" Jack teased.

"O rack off you bloody show pony," Bunny answered. Ashley on the other hand shyed away.

Then out of nowhere Lena came flying past Jack, which caused him to jump a mile high, almost through the skylight.

"Jack, you need to be careful of what you say, or you'll be ending up through the skylight next time," Lena mocked with a smirk. Bunny grinned and Ashley just watched with a small smile.

"Since when did you fly?" Jack asked as he flew back down. Lena landing not to far from him.

"Today, took me about, I don't know...Ashley would you say about an hour?" Lena asked as she looked to her.

"I say at least forty five minutes,"she responded as she folded her arms.

"Well then, good for you, so how about we get started on the decorations?" He asked.a bit annoyed.

"Sure! Hey bunny, you wanna help?" Lena asked.

Bunny gave a side glance towards Ashley but quickly brought them to Lena and nodded," Why not, I'm already here."

Little did Bunny know, Lena had spotted his quick movement due to her enhanced eyesight. "Let's get started then,"Lena said as she turned to Ashley. "Time to decorate."

"So where are the decorations?" Jack asked.

"They are in the attic, just above you. It's that small little door in between the two sky lights," Ashley said as she pointed to the small door. He nodded and flew up to the door and soon streamers and balloons came raining down on the trio.

"Jack!" Lena spat.


	15. Bunny?

They had worked for a couple hours, for it was starting to get dark. They still had a lot to do still though. Bunnymund, Jack, and Lena were in the ballroom, finishing up the decorations. Ashley was in the kitchen, preparing the snacks, drinks, and dinner for the party tomorrow. She had plenty on her list. While her friend was in the kitchen, Lena was having seconds thoughts of the look of the ballroom.

She had stepped back from her work, and placed a hand under her chin in thought. "It just doesn't look creepy enough….It is for Halloween." The boys nodded in agreement. Lena then placed a hand on the wall and it began to change.

The walls began to crack a bit, also changing it's color to a dull grey. The columns began to chip and look worn, while the floors were buckled a bit. The chandeliers were missing a few beads and the bulbs changed to candles. Their light faint but still bright enough to light the room just right.

Bunnymund and Jack gasped in awe and they grinned. Lena on the other hand was still thinking. "It needs something more…" Then Lena snapped and whistled, dozens of spiders crawled out of the walls and surrounded her. Freaking Bunny and Jack out. All they heard were chitters coming from the horde of arachnids.

"I know I know, but can you guys listen for a moment," Lena said as she bent her knees to get a bit closer to their level. "Can you guys weave some webs for decorations? Please?" She asked. She then began to smile for they said yes and started to climb the columns and began their work.

"Did you have to ask?" Jack asked and shuttered as a lonely spider crawled past him.

"Yes, it makes a great touch…"Lena said as she grabbed a ladder and puts it in a particular spot. With that being said, she climbed the ladder with a handful of streamers. She then started to twist the streamers and pinned it to the wall. "Hey Jack, can you help me with something?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he flew up to her side.

"Can you tie the end over there, then come back and help me put another end at the other corner. I want to make this a focal point,"

He nodded and grabbed the other end and flew to the corner. Soon he did this enough till the streamers formed a giant spider web like design from the chandelier.

Lena then looked at it and smiled,"That should work." She then started to climb down the ladder only to slip on a rung and fall backwards. She let out a scream as she flailed her arms around, releasing a bit of her magic towards a mirror. It then bounced off and hit the turning rabbit. Jack caught Lena before she hits the ground and placed her on her feet. A worried look on his face.

"Oi Sheila, are you ok?" Asked Bunny from behind them. They turned to answer him, only to gasp and go wide eyed. Bunny was confused and asked, "What are you two lookin at?"

"I'm really, really sorry Bunny...It was an accident," Lena said as she clasped her hands together in front of her face apologetically. "I had NO idea that I could do that…"

"Do what, Sheila?"

"Look in the mirror Kangaroo," Jack said with a smirk, trying not to crack up.

"I'm NOT a kangaroo…..you bloody show pony," Bunny retorted as he turned to the mirror. He froze as he looked at his reflection.

In front of him was not a bunny, but a man. He had an angular face with a white goatee. HIs eyes had stayed the same, but his hair had grew longish and the color faded from a bluish gray to a white. He still had the ears and the many markings he had, but he was different still. Draping a shoulder was a strand of hair that was adorned with beads, and underneath it and around his neck was a furred collar of a cloak. At the end of his cloak, it started to tear as if it worn for years. Strapped across his chest was his egg bombs. On his wrists he had his wristbands, and his markings ran up his arms like tattoos. What completed the look was a pair of worn jeans that had straps around the pant legs and a pair of combat boots.

Bunny quickly turned to them and held his ears to his chest," What have you done to me?"

"It was by accident...I tripped," Lena stuttered.

"Technically you fell," corrected Jack. "She could've gotten hurt, so why don't you ease up Kangaroo?" He said a bit harshly.

Bunny sighed and was about to say something before he heard Ashley's voice. "I can't let her see me."

"Can't let me see what?" Ashley asked from behind him. Not really noticing the changes yet, due to him still looking like himself from the back.

He bit his lip and turned to show her. "This…." he sighed.

She went wide eyed and dropped the platter that she had in her hands. It rang throughout the room. Lena and Jack watched from behind. "What….happened?" She asked curiously.

"I fell and I accidently hit him with some magic," piped Lena.

"What magic?"


	16. Rodents and Romance

Soon it was time for the party. The candles of the chandeliers flickered and Captain and a few other Clayo's were playing creepy music. They were taught by Lena before the party. It was rather a short time but they had learned rather quickly. A few other Clayo's were running around serving the food that Ashley had spent so much time on. The guests all seemed to be happy, for they had smiles on their faces and chatter was heard throughout the room.

North, Toothiana, and Sandy finally arrived at the party. North strode into the ballroom with his red cloak flowing behind him and carrying a wizard staff. Toothiana flew behind him, with the garb of a genie, a lamp included, which was attached to her hip. Baby Tooth was riding in the lamp with her head sticking out. From the open skylight, Sandy came flying in with his pilot uniform on. His entrance made a quite a stir.

Lena and Ashley weren't in the room at the moment, and Jack and Bunny were no where in sight. Soon enough Lena came in with Jack. Jack was wrapped in Linen from head to foot and wore the garb of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Lena on the other hand was different. She had her hair pulled into a low bun with a black pinstriped fedora nestled on top of her head. Her ears were pointed and fangs protruded from her smiling lips. She wore a suit that matched her fedora and she had a black demon tail swaying behind her. She still had her wings out for she didn't know how to hide them yet.

North spotted them and gave a joyful laugh. "I see you changed."

"Yes, It seems like I can change my appearance….and others," she muttered the last part softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait till Bunny shows up," she replied.

North looked at the others with a raised brow and nodded slowly. "If you say so."

A few minutes later, Ashley stepped into the room. Her white fabric glowing from the black light by the entrance. She was in a ninja garb with a few details that was influenced by other assassins. The guardians spotted her and Toothiana started to wave her over when she caught sight of a strange man walking next to her wearing a bounty hunter costume. Strangely enough he had blue-gray rabbit ears that stuck out of his hat and matched the color of his hair.

"Who is the handsome fellow walking with Ashley?" Tooth asked with a happy grin.

Lena and Jack looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bunny asked as the two of them walked up to the group.

North went wide eyed and Tooth went slack jawed,"Bunny?" North asked. Sandy was standing beside him with a question mark over his head.

"Remember how I said I can transform people…."Lena started,"...I found that out by accident, when I fell off a ladder and the magic hit him…"

"It will wear off soon," He said.

Ashley and Lena then spotted Jack skellington and Sally out of the corner of their eyes and excused themselves. They walked over with smiles.

"How do you like the party so far?" Ashley asked.

"It is simply wonderful," Skellington said. Sally nodded in agreement.

"Glad you like it, we tried our best," Lena responded.

"How did you get the spider webs to look like that?" Sally asked.

"I have friends who know how to weave," she said with a knowing look.

"Hope you enjoy the party,"Ashley said before heading back over to the guardians. Lena nodded and followed her.

Lena then smirked and snagged Jack''s arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Right when the music started to play Thriller. Ashley and the others laughed as Jack was caught off guard. She then spotted one of the Clayos arguing with a guest by the balcony. Rolling her eyes, she went over there to settle them down.

"Frank! Stop arguing with the Groundhog!" She shouted as she stormed up.

Groundhog stopped shouting at the small clay figure and looked up at the girl with a smirk. "Well hello there," He grinned.

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to Frank. "Frank, you can go now, I'll handle this." The Clayo nodded and went back to help the others pass food around. She then turned to look at him and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Doesn't matter sweet thing, are you one of the new spirits I've been hearing about?"He cooed.

It made her slightly sick to her stomach and sighed,"Yeah...and the other one is my friend over there on the dance floor. The one with wings."

He looked over and got a slight chill and quickly looked back at Ashley. He gave a smirk and stood beside her. Stretching a hand to try and wrap an arm around her waist. Which sent a chill down her back. She then stepped away from his arm and muttered,"I don't think so pervert."

To Ashley's dismay though, it didn't work. It seemed to have encouraged him a bit more. "Don't be like that baby,"he said smoothly.

To anyone in the ballroom who could see, that Ashley was taller than this rodent by far. They could also see how she was fuming and disgusted at the creature. Luckily for her help came. She was about to say something that she would probably regret when they heard a thick accented voice behind them.

"Oi! Ratbag! Leave her alone!"Bunny said as he came up to them. "Can't you see that she doesn't like you?"

The Groundhog smirked and turned as he replied, "Well if isn't Bunnymu….." He stopped in mid word with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugged out.

Bunnymund was standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. He gave the Groundhog a look that could kill.

"Bunnymund?"

"What do you think gumby?"

"Uh...how?"

"Dragon girl."

The Groundhog then paled at his answer and scurried off and out of sight. Bunnymund then erupted into laughter, Ashley on the other hand just sighed and shook her head.

"Perv…."she muttered as she watched the rodent leave.

Bunny gave a small smile and walked up to her. "Are you alright, Sheila? He didn't do anything, right?"

Ashley smiled and nodded,"I'm fine, thank you. No, you came in just time before he did though."

He nodded,"Good."

Then there was an awkward silence as Bunny looked into the eyes of Ashley. He was enchanted by the unusual coloring of one eye gold and one eye blue. He then ended the silence as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So, Sheila….care for a dance?"

She blinked and giggled softly before nodding,"Okay,"

He beamed and smiled softly as he reached out a hand for her to grasp. She smiled softly and placed her hand in his and they started to dance to the music. They weren't dancing with the others but was outside where the full moon shining on them. From afar, the two didn't realized that they were being watched.

From the other side of the dancefloor, Lena had spotted her friend and Bunny dancing. A grin, worthy of the cheshire cat, appeared on her face. She wasn't alone, for Sandy was right beside her. She looked over to him and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking Sandy?"

He looked up and nodded his head rather quickly. Soon the two started to plan.


	17. Truth or Dare

"Hey Lena, where do you want this?" Jack asked as he held up the rest of the streamers.

"Up in the attic where else?" she responded.

It was the day after the party and Lena, Ashley, Jack and Sandy were cleaning up the ballroom. Ashley and Bunny were in the kitchen cleaning up there, Bunny still in his human form. Jack flew into the air towards the attic, in which he started to put them away. Lena was trying to morph the walls back to normal while Sandy was sweeping the floor of empty cups, candy wrappers and dust.

"Hey sandy, thanks for staying and helping us," said Lena as she finally changed it back to normal.

Sandy turned to her and gave her two thumbs up, a smile on his face.

She then turned to the kitchen and then back over to Sandy. He seemed to know what was on her mind.

She then leaned down and whispered,"Do you think they can hear us?"

Sandy shook his head and formed an 'X' over his head. Jack then swept down to where his friends are with a curious look on his face.

"What's with all the whispering about?" He asked.

The two then turned to their uninformed friend and placed a finger over their lips in a 'shoosh' manner.

"I think I figured out a way to change Bunny back to normal, since I can't do it by myself." Lena whispered.

"How?" He asked as he whispered back, getting the memo.

"You know the old fairytale about how a kiss can break a spell?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"My powers are kinda like spells in a way, so…"

"So you want to kiss Bunny?" He asked with a raised brow.

Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not me! He's like a brother to me, but I do know who has feelings for him. Right sandy?" She asked as she turned to her silent partner in crime.

He just nodded his head with a sly smile.

"Who?" Jack asked.

She then facepalmed and sighed,"Do I have to spell it out for you? Ashley!"

"Yes?" Ashley asked as she walked back to her friends, Bunny in tow.

Lena, Sandy and Jack jumped and turned to their friends. "Do you want to take a break?" She asked quickly.

Her friend rose a brow and picked up something but she had let it slide. After a couple minutes she nodded and wiped her brow. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me."

Jack then piped up,"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Where the heck did that come from mate?" Bunny finally came into the conversation.

"Hello, I'm the guardian of fun, boredom is something I do not do," he retorted.

"I'll do it," Lena responded as Sandy nodded in agreement. Ashley and Bunny were a bit iffy on the subject. "Oh come on, Ashley. You know I never got to play this."

"Wait, you never played this?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well, Ashley was pretty much my only friend, everyone else was an acquaintance. Besides that, Ashley, Please." She begged as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head down. After a bit she looked up to see her friend's face. Her eyes now cerulean.

"Sheila! What happened to your eyes!" He asked a bit shocked. Sandy and Jack already know about the changing eye colors but Bunny was out of the loop.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked with a tilted head.

"They changed colors,"Ashley said.

"Oh…" Lena said,"It did it again?" Jack and Sandy nodded. She then turned to look at Bunny. "My eyes tend to change colors according to my mood."

"Oh..well that's interesting," replied Bunny.

"I"m not the only one, Ashley's hair turns color due to her mood," Lena pointed out as she looked at her.

Ashley squeaked a bit and bit her lip a bit as her hair turned a very light shade of pink. Her face turned a different shade of pink. She was embarrassed. Bunny thought it was cute and nodded.

"Well then...are you in or not?" Jack asked.

She sighed deeply as her hair slowly turned back to normal and shyly nodded.

"Ok then! Let's get started," Lena said happily as she clapped her hands. "Who wants to go first?"

"Since I thought of it, I'm going first," Jack muttered. He fake stroked his 'beard' as he looked around his friends until his eyes landed on Bunny. He smirked and Bunny knew it all to well.

"Bunny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Bunny confidently as he crossed his arms.

"What is your first name," Jack smirked as he watched Bunny get all sweaty. At first he was refusing to tell. "You have to say it, you chose truth. If you don't, Lena could always give you a punishment."

"Don't pull me into this, I only hurt him by accident," Lena cried indignantly.

"Fine," Bunny muttered,"The name's…...Egbert."

Jack was on the floor in a matter of seconds as he rolled around holding his stomach in laughter. Sandy was silently laughing. Ashley didn't laugh but gave a small, sweet smile. She thought it was cute.

Lena shrugs and said,"Well. It makes sense. Aren't Pookas obsessed with eggs anyway?" She asked.

After a fit of laughter, Jack sat up and tilted his head. "What's a pooka?"

Bunny blinked and looked at Lena. "How do you know that Sheila?" He asked. He bluntly ignored Jack's question.

"I…...r….uhh." Lena tried to explain but Bunny got the idea and nodded to her.

"You don't have to say anything more, I understand where you got it." He then turned towards Jack and said,"I'm a Pooka."

Jack nodded and stayed quiet until a few minutes later he talked to Bunny once more. "It's your turn."

He nodded and looked at Sandy. " Truth or Dare?"

Sandy thought about it for a moment before writing 'Dare above his head.

Bunny nodded and thought. "I dare you to take the banana from Grug when he is asleep." he smirked.

He paled a bit but nodded as he floated out of the room and towards Grug's. Ashley then looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? You made him do THAT!" She sighed as she facepalmed. "We wanted to keep him away from the party for now… We just cleaned up in here."

"Oh come on Ashley, you know he's a sweetheart," Lena stated before adding, "As long you don't tick him off."

Not a moment too soon, Sandy came floating in, holding the banana in an outstretched arm. Grug was on his tail as he burst through the doorway.

"Banana! Banana! MY Banana!" Grug grunts as his eyes were glaring at the back of Sandy.

Ashley sighed as Lena quickly went up and stood in his way. As Grug saw her, he stopped in his tracks and looked up like a sad puppy.

"Grug." Lena said as she folded her arms. "What's wrong?"

He then pouted and pointed to Sandy who had his banana. "Mean man, have my banana."

She sighed and looked over to Sandy. "Sandy, can i have the banana back. You already passed the dare. "

Sandy nodded eagerly and handed it to her. Though Lena didn't give Grug the banana quite yet.

"Now Grug, Sandy didn't want to take it from you, he was dared to. He's a good man, he didn't want your banana. Can you forgive him?"

"But, he stole banana."

"He's sorry about that, and he won't do it again. Right sandy?"

Sandy nodded quickly.

"Bunny. Jack." Lena said both got the hint right away. She then turned back to Grug.

"Ok. Can man of Sand give back banana and dreams."

Lena then turned to Sandy as she held out the banana to him. "Can you give him the banana back and take him back to his room and give him a dream, please?"

He hesitantly nodded and grabbed the banana and gave it back to him.

"You. Forgiven." Grug said as he held onto the fruit.

he nodded and took him back downstairs to give him his dream. He soon came back and quickly pointed at Lena.

She blinked,"Is it my turn?"

Sandy nodded with a smile. 'Truth or Dare' was spelt in sand.

"Truth," Lena said as she crossed her arms.

'Do you have a crush?' It read as it was floating over his head.

Lena's eyes then turned pink and she got a light blush. "Yeah, I do….but"

"He's fictional," Ashley added with a slight smirk.

"Who?" Jack asked easily intrigued.

"His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," she said sheepishly.

After a second of silence, everyone but Ashley started laughing. Lena then turned a deep shade of red and she shied away as her eyes went to a deeper pink.

Ashley then rolled her eyes and snapped. "All three of you, it's who she likes now get over it. You three are so immature." She muttered in annoyance as she turned around and crossed her arms. This upsets Bunny somewhat and stopped laughing and got up.

"Sorry, Sheila."He sighed.

Jack was the last one to stop, Sandy was apologetically nodding. Ashley was the one who sighed and turned to look at Lena.

Before Ashley could say anything more, Jack spoke up. "But seriously, what kind of name is that?"

"A viking one," Lena muttered as she glared over her shoulder. "He also happens to be good with dragons," she whispered the last part. Though everyone heard it, they just didn't want to upset her anymore.

Ashley nodded,"Yeah."

Lena then snapped back to her old self and smirked,"Alright it's my turn!" Her eyes then flickered over to the only other girl in the room. "Ashley, truth or dare?"

She thought for a minute as she played with her hair that was now back to her original color. "Dare," she said finally with a shrug.

She smirked,"Ok. I dare you to kiss Bunny." She said that as she pointed to Bunny with her thumb.

Ashley blushed immensely and shyly looked away, as Bunny folded his arms and turned away to hide his blush.

"But...it doesn't have to be on the lips, if that makes you feel any better. It can be on the cheek." Lena added.

She nodded shyly and turned to look at Bunny. Slowly she walked up to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek. When she pulled away a bright flash erupted from where Bunny was. Everyone covered their eyes and when they reopen them, there was Bunny in his original form.

"Wow, that actually worked," Lena said amused as she looked upon her friend.

Ashley then turned to her and asked,"You planned this?!"

"Uhh..no, the truth and dare was jack's idea, me and Sandy were trying to figure out way for you to kiss him. All I was expecting was the kiss but I didn't know it would work. Since my powers are like spells."

She sighed and shook her head. Though when she turned to look at bunny, he was lying on the floor.

Lena facepalmed once more as she shook her head. "Not again." Everyone laughed.


	18. Redhead

After the small kiss that turned Bunny back to normal, the small group had separated for a couple weeks. The meeting was on for that evening and Ashley was looking in the mirror in the dressing room. She was thinking of what to where. She wanted to change it up a bit. Ashley was snapping as her hair changed into various forms. The first one that formed was a short hair cut but in the style of curls. She bit her lip and pondered on it a bit before she pulled her hair out and it grew longer and she started to braid it. She didn't like that either.

Lena appeared in the archway of the door. She looked as her friend changed her hair to a medium length and it was straight. "Decided to change it up?" She asked.

"Yeah, what color do you think I should have this time?"she asked.

"How about strawberry blonde?"

"Never had that color before," She stated as she touched her hair and it slowly faded into a strawberry blonde color. She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Great choice!" She giggled.

Lena chuckled and smiled.

"Now it's time for a new look,"Ashley grinned as she went to her closet. When she opened the door it revealed countless and countless of attires. She closed her eyes and put her hand through the doorway. When she pulled back there was a complete outfit in her hand. She placed a jean cropped jacket, a black frilly blouse, and a pair of blue jeans. She reached her hand in again and pulled out a big, brown belt, and some black flats.

Lena just watched from the distance as her friend went into a small side room and got changed, She came out and looked in the mirror once more. A smile was on her face.

"Is there something I should change?" She asked Lena as she looked at her in the mirror.

"How about a different hat?" she suggested as she crossed her arms.

Ashley thought about it and smirked as she got an idea. She grabbed the beret and flicked it in a flourishing manner. From a beret to a fedora. It was black and Ashley placed it upon her head. She twirled around liking it so far but there was still something that should be changed but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then it hit her. Her glasses. She pulled them off and contacts formed in her eyes, showing off their different hues.

"How do I look?" She asked as she showed Lena.

"Wow," Lena said with a smile. "Could you help me?"

"Yeah, of course! Though I must warn you….I do better on my own body,"

"What do you mean?"

Ashley was about to answer when a Clayo walked by with hair of three pigtails and a face plastered with clown make-up. Not to mention, she was wearing overalls.

"It does wear off right?" Lena asked as she looked at the poor figure.

"yeah, but mine I can change at will. I'll try my best not to make you look bad, I promise," she stated as she walked up to her. "What do you want done first?"

"Clothing."

Ashley nodded and went around her as she thought of an outfit for her close friend. She then snapped and touched her clothes and they began to change. Her shirt changed to that of a blue tunic with a black crocheted poncho over top. It had holes for her wings. For pants, they changed to a pair of dark blue flared jeans. On her feet were a pair of black high top converse.

"How do you like it?" She asked as she stepped back a bit.

"Can I have a pair of fingerless gloves?"

"Sure, what color?"

"Blue."

She nodded and a pair of blue gloves formed on Lena's hands. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Now for your hair. What style do you prefer?" She asked.

"How about a bob like claudia's from warehouse 13?"

"I'll try." With that, she formed a pair of scissors out of her fingers and started to cut her hair to that style. When it was done, she stepped back to let her see.

" got it right."

"And it didn't go wrong," Ashley laughed.

Lena looked worried,"You're not supposed to say that!"

She bit her lip and sighed,"...sorry…...do you want a change of color?"

"nah, I like the color the way it is."

"Ok," she said as she started to walk away but then she tripped over her own feet and her hand accidentally touched a strand of her hair and it changed that to of a scarlet color. She then fell on her face and gave an 'oomph'.

"Ashley are you ok?"

She stood up and bit her lip as she looked at her friend's hair. "Yeah, but you are right, I might have jinxed it by accident…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look in the mirror…"she whispered.

Lena looked in the mirror and then turned around. Her eyes were now red, red of anger. "Ashley! I look like Ariel."

Ashley bit her lip and looked her in the eyes,"It was by accident! I didn't mean to," she muttered as she folded her arms and turned away from her.

"I know, it's fine," Lena sighed," It will wear off at some point, can I have a hat to cover some of it up until then?"

She nodded and snapped. A rack of hats formed for her viewing pleasure. Lena scanned the rack and picked a black newsboy cap. "What time is it?" Ashley asked.

"four-forty five," Lena responded. She then went wide eyed and bit her lip,' The meeting! It starts at five!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle the portals. I mastered that last week," she stated.

"Yeah, from visiting Bunny every day in the past week," Lena mumbled with a smirk.

Ashley blushed,"Hey!"

Lena laughed,"come on! It's almost time for the meeting!"

"Right," she said and pulled out her magic switchblade- art kit.

"Where did you get that and what happened to your paintbrush?"

"I made it and it's in here," she said as she flipped to the paintbrush tool. She then started to paint a portal to North's workshop.


	19. Family Problems

Inside North's workshop, in a small sitting area, the gang was talking amongst themselves. Awaiting the two new spirit family members. Soon the portal opened and Ashley stepped out, the portal still open.

"Ashley!" Toothiana squealed as she flew over and stuck her fingers in her mouth as she looked at her teeth. "I love the new outfit…" she then pulled away and shook her head,"You need to floss more."

She sighed and gave a sheepish nod,"Yeah, sorry." With that she went and looked around for a place to sit. Bunny then stood up and offered her a chair by him. He had a slight blush on his face. Ashley smiled a bit and walked up to him and gave a gentle look before sitting down next to him. "Thank you," she whispered.

It was silent for a little bit until North's booming voice echoed throughout the room. "Where is Lena?"

"Right here," Lena said as she stepped through the still open portal. When she came through, the portal disappeared.

Jack rose a brow and burst out laughing. "What happened to your hair!" he exclaimed in his fit of laughter.

Her yellow eyes appeared and her scales became evident as she turned more dragonish. "Shut it, Frosty!"

Ashley just sighed and responded sheepishly,"It was by accident…."

Everyone turned to look at her and she shied away again, Bunny looked at everyone incredulously.

"I wanted to change our looks but when I did her hair, I slipped and changed the color! Now can we please just get on with the meeting," Huffed Ashley before Jack could say anything in retort.

Jack opened his mouth to try and say something when Lena's arm wrapped around his neck and proceeded to noogie him. They all started to laugh at the sight.

"Ok, now there won't be any more interruptions and we can't start the meeting. Right jack?" she asked through her teeth.

Tooth then tackled Lena as she looked at her teeth. "Oh dear! You have great teeth! You've been brushing right?" She then blinked as she pulled out. "Are those fangs?"

"Yes, part dragon remember?" she said as she fluttered her dragon wings in emphasis.

"Come on, sit down everyone! We must begin," stated North and Lena and the rest all sat down. "First things first, I think we should spend holidays together like family."

"Good idea!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I agree with Sheila here." Bunny added.

"I like that idea as well!" beamed Toothiana.

Sandy gave a pair of thumbs up.

The only one who was iffy on the subject was Jack. "What do you mean family?" He asked annoyed.

"Everyone in this room is considered family," said North.

"When did we become a family!?"

"When you joined frostbite, what else?" Bunny stated.

"I've been alone for three hundred years and I've been fine on my own." He spat. Then he cringed in pain as he felt a hand smack him in the back of the head.

"You're really going to pull that card? I know what you went through Jack, it's kinda hard not to," Lena said as she stood behind him with crossed arms.

Jack then turned around to look at her and he showed signs of nervousness. "W...what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"You went through wars, that had to leave some traumatic experience," she stated.

"So what if I did?"

"You shouldn't have to go through that alone, the only reason why Ashley and I couldn't help was because we weren't in this dimension."

"I lived through it, didn't I?"

"Living through it is one thing, trying to kill yourself from being alone is another."

That sentence left him cold and silent. The others just watched but none spoke.

Lena then realized her mistake and facepalmed. "Me and my big mouth, that is why I shouldn't talk when I'm emotional."

"H...how did you know that?" Jack stuttered once more.

"Let's just say, people tend to write things in our world, which is basis to this one." She said softly. She then went over and gave Jack a warm hug. After a few awkward minutes later, he returned the hug as a sign of forgiveness.

"Jack, we talk about this later," North stated as he sat in his usual chair.

Lena then whispered into jack's ear,"If you need someone to help keep you from getting hysterical, just ask." He nodded.

"Lena, Ashley, and Sandy, I would like to ask something with you.

Sandy held a question mark over his head.

"I'm with Sandy, what is it?" Ashley asked.

"I would like you to go to Thanksgiving world to gather supplies for tomorrow," North answered her question.

Lena nodded,"Sure, no problem. What do you need us to get?"

"Some cranberries and stuffing."

The three nodded, then Lena walked up and whispered into his ear. "Can I see you after the meeting?"

North nodded. With that Lena went and whispered in Sandy's ear. Asking him to distract Ashley. He nodded quite happily.

North cleared his throat and said,"Meeting adjourned."

Bunnymund, Tooth, and Jack all left for they had things to do. Sandy stayed behind and started to 'talk' to Ashley to distract her. While she was being distracted, Lena went with North to his office.

"What you want to talk about?" North asked as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to ask your help for a christmas present for Ashley," she said with a smile.

"Ha! Dat is great idea!" He chuckled,"Any specific ideas?"

"I want to get her a pet that is one of a kind."

"I'll get on it."

Lena smiled and hugged him before casually walking out, only to be stopped by Sandy, his arms telling her a story. Seeing that she was distracted, just like she was, she slipped by and towards North. After the door closed, she asked him a question.

"Can you help me with a gift for Lena?"

"Sure, I can. What do you want to give?"

She then whispers the idea into his ear.

When she was done, he just gave her a small smile and said,"I'll try."

Ashley grinned ear to ear,"Perfect."


End file.
